


The Space Between

by hikarinaki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Don't think about it too much, Intersex, Other, indulgent af, lin is like 16 still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinaki/pseuds/hikarinaki
Summary: Linhardt and Hapi have grown closer than can possibly space. And yet, they both yearn to grow closer still. But Linhardt finds that at times she becomes restless and shifting when they take time to share beds, and of course, Linhardt is determined to find out why, and how he can potentially remedy this.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Space Between

It's hard to remember exactly when it started, but at one point, Linhardt and Hapi had begun sleeping in the same bed.

In lieu of leaving the monastery, even as Rhea had said she was free to, Hapi instead had opted to join the black eagles class. And no longer confined to the Abyss, she decided to stay with what was already somewhat comfortable. Linhardt.

He's still a bit strange and irritating at times. But one thing that she appreciates, is that he never refuses her request to say in his room. In truth, he appears to relish it. He gladly welcomes her into his bed, which she hadn't quite been expecting.

She enjoys it, she likes the company, he smells nice, but sometimes, his casual affection can bring them just a little too close for comfort.

It can't be the heat, as the monastery is now approaching winter. But even so, Hapi's whole body feels unbearably hot. Linhardt has curled up around her, face against her shoulder and ankles wrapped around her leg. She never had any reasons to complain, as she likes it. But from time to time…like on this night, she feels like she is boiling alive.

Maybe she has some clue, as she finds that her eyes continue to linger upon Linhardt's form. Long eyelashes, silky hair, soft skin. And his habit of dressing down as much as possible for sleep leaves him in just a dress shirt and bloomers, his bare ankles being felt clearly against her still-stocking'd legs.

Unable to sleep like this, Hapi grunts and pushes Linhardt away. As gently as she can, hoping to not wake him. But unfortunately, it seems like he was still awake after all.

“Hapi?” Linhardt asks, a distinct twinge of disappointment in his voice. “Do you not wish to nap together after all?”

Hapi grimaces, face turned away and not meeting his eyes. “It’s fine, I'm just feeling a little…hot, is all.”

Linhardt frowns. “Are the blankets too warm?,” he asks while tugging down the blanket to expose her body instead to the cool evening air. Hapi shudders, crossing her legs while looking away from him.

Linhardt observes her face, sees the flush, and how even though she looks away, her body leans into his touch. Linhardt then looks down, and sees what should be completely expected. An obvious tent in her skirt.

“You are sexually aroused,” Linhardt comments, staring at her erection unabashedly. “Are you not wearing undergarments?”

Hapi grimaces. “Yeah, I took them off. They were getting uncomfortable.”

“Does this often happen when you are sleeping with me?”

“Yeah.”

Linhardt smiles warmly. “I see. Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

Hapi looks over at him with her brows furrowed in confusion.

“I can use my hands or my lips, whichever you prefer.”

The mere suggestion of this makes her erection throb, the rush of heat making a low whine leak from her lips.

“I can start out with some kissing and foreplay, if you like.”

Hapi looks up at him, eyelids drooping and lips pursed as she pants. “I’ve never done anything like this before. So really it is up to you,” she gasps. “But, I clearly...want you. I guess.”

Linhardt nods, letting himself pull closer to her again, drawing their faces together.

“I know for a fact that I have been sexually attracted to you for quite some time,” he breathes. “You are beautiful, Hapi.” He places one hand on her chest and drags it down to then swiftly slip it under her crop top. He spreads his fingers out over her sternum and feels around for her soft, sensitive spots. Hapi mewls encouragingly, turning her body towards his.

He brushes his fingertips over her right breast, to which she lets out a favourable purr. Linhardt pushes up her shirt with both hands, revealing the soft contours of her chest, the brown nipples that immediately go stiff from the cold.

Linhardt’s mouth waters and he cannot help but place his lips immediately to her skin. Hapi lets out a noise of surprise but quickly starts to mewl happily. Linhardt hungrily puts his mouth over her nipple, opening wide as if to try and take her whole breast into his mouth.

Not wanting things to be uneven, Linhardt pulls back and begins unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Wait—" Hapi begins. "Wait, are we gonna, are we gonna have sex right now?"

Linhardt's hands remain where they are as he meets her lidded gaze. "I apologise if I am being too forward. I merely wanted to keep things even between us."

Hapi swallows thickly. "Do you…like what you see?" Hapi asks, glancing sheepishly down at her flat chest and her rather skinny torso. The fat deposits are thin enough that her ribs can be seen through her skin.

"I like you, Hapi," he says, dragging his eyes up her abdomen to her chest and then finally her face. "I am more than willing to have sex with you tonight. And well, frankly, any other time if now is not the best."

Hapi's breath hitches in her throat and she feels a thrill of building arousal run through her whole body. "Linny…" she moans. "Do you really mean that?"

Linhardt tips his head to the side. "Of course I do. We have been kissing and sharing a bed this whole time, have we not? Those are all good signs that I would desire more physical intimacy with you,"

Hapi glances to the side. Her erection feels tense, like a leg cramp that just won't go away unless she actually does something about it. She tries to moderate her breathing, but she can't stop thinking, about how badly she wants Linhardt to keep going.

"Take off your shirt," she breathes, forcing her eyes open.

Linhardt smiles and continues to undo the first two buttons before pulling his blouse off over his head. Hapi's arousal now threatens to become completely unbearable, seeing the moonlight wash over Linhardt's beautiful skin, the light outlining his delicate breasts in bruise-coloured shadows, the pink of his nipples made purple by the light.

Hapi gasps and tentatively reaches out her hands, hesitating at first until Linhardt lurches his chest forward into her waiting fingers. The thought briefly flits through her mind. Is this a bad idea? Is letting Linhardt get too close only going to only him more suffering? But in truth they were already far past that. She had been holding him in her arms for weeks now. They were too close already.

Linhardt moans encouragingly, arching his back against her hands. Hapi gently gropes his breasts and circles his nipples with her thumbs, watching with rapt amazement how Linhardt's so often blank face blooms into expressions of such exquisite pleasure.

"Linny…" she gasps. "I'm really…" she glances down and tentatively lifts up the hem of her skirt. "I am really fucking hard right now."

This is all that Linhardt needs, and his attention fully shifts to her erection. He gently nudges her knees apart and crawls up between her legs.

Hapi looks down at him, breaths coming even harder now, her hands dig into the fabric of her skirt, waiting, and wondering how he will respond.

"Hapi, this is…magnificent."

"What!?" she asks.

"I have never seen anything like this," he continues, his eyes full of wonder, his mouth hanging open as saliva starts to drip from his lips. "That is to say, I have never met anyone this similar to myself before."

"Oh…" she mutters. "That's…good?"

"You are way bigger than me, however," he says, grabbing a pillow and using it to prop up his chest as he lays down. "I would love to taste you, Hapi. If you will allow me."

Hapi's erection twitches and her hips squirm. But Linhardt waits for her verbal reply. "Yeah…you can do whatever you want."

"Be sure to tell me if I do anything unpleasant. Or if you wish me to stop at any time,"he says, brow creasing in seriousness.

Hapi nods again. "Gods, Linny. just please hurry up—" she blurts.

Linhardt smirks but obeys, hiking her legs over his shoulders and lowering his head to her pulsing heat. "Would you rather I refer to this as a penis or a clitoris?" he asks, placing his finger to the tip of her arousal and drawing it down to the base where it was cradled by the peak of a flushed vulva.

"Uh…either? I guess?"

"They are both originating from the same tissue, and so the label is really up to your personal preference.

"What about you with yours?” Hapi asked.

"Clitoris."

"Okay," she says. "Look I don't really know which…word I prefer. I just know what I want you to touch it, right now."

"Understood," Linhardt then finally closes the distance and gently circles his lips around the tip, already causing Hapi to wail in pleasure.

She fights to keep her eyes open. watching as the tip of her own arousal disappears into his mouth. Oh, gods it felt absolutely heavenly. His lips were so soft and his tongue lapped gently at the tip. But as amazing as it feels, he is also starting off so agonisingly slow. He seems almost…cautious. Only giving her the most gentle of sensations.

But eventually, one of his hands lifts to join his lips, carefully resting against her labia as he briefly pulls his lips away. "Ah, do I have permission to place my fingers inside you?"

"Yes!" Hapi grunts, jerking her hips impatiently. Linhardt then dutifully places her erection back into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down while applying suction with his cheeks. His free hand he trails around the vulva, feeling how absolutely drenched and wet she is. With ease, Linhardt slips two fingers inside. Causing Hapi to cry out once again.

Linhardt tilts his head back, angeling to take in as much of her as he possibly can, even as his eyes begin to water from the pressure against his throat.

Linhardt grips her thighs and lets her fuck his throat as much as she pleases, his tongue greedily dragging along her shaft as she thrusts along with his movements.

“Lin!! Aah~ I’m gonna—“ he feels her lose herself in his mouth. He cannot help but take in a few more greedy tastes as she crashes into her climax. “Aah...” her fingers knot in his hair, she sharply jerks his face away. Regarding him with a look of vague curiosity.

Hapi’s breathing is still heavy, but the bulk of the tension has been released and she lets her head slump back against Linhardt’s pillows.

“Well then, I take it that you enjoyed yourself,” Linhardt says, crawling up along her body and looking down at her. There is still a very deep desire lingering in his gaze with how it drags along her body and back to her face.

"Yeah, I did," she says, returning the favour by lavishing his body again with her gaze. Hapi pushes herself closer to the wall to give linhardt more room. Hapi, while feeling much less pent up, is still sweaty and overheating, and so she sits up to get off the rest of her clothes. She pulls off her crop top and skirt, which leaves her only in her stockings. She is about to take them off before Linhardt speaks up.

"If it is not overly uncomfortable for you, then I will ask you to keep them on."

Hapi looks over at Linhardt, who has also removed his bloomers, leaving himself totally naked.

Hapi's eyes wander down between his legs where indeed, he has a very prominent clitoris, several inches long, flushed and glistening with his arousal.

"Okay sure," she says, pulling her stockings back up and moving over to climb on top of him.

Linhardt's breathing quickens and he meets her eyes, clearly becoming more excited from the anticipation.

"I want to make you cum, somehow," she says, lifting a hand to cup his face.

Linhardt closes his eyes and leans his cheek into her hands."I imagine that will be of little difficulty."

"What should I do?"

Linhardt reaches up to her shoulder and pulls her down. They both moan at the contact of their bare skin, their soft chests squishing together even as Hapi resists connecting their hips for the moment.

"I imagine that you could fit that clitoris inside me," Linhardt says, breathlessly, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"I bet that would feel really nice for me," she muses. "But I want to get you off first."

"Understood," he moves his chest back against hers, savouring the friction of his nipples against her soft skin. "Just sit on my clit. Use your vulva," he suggests.

"I can try that."

"Otherwise, just use your mouth, if you wish."

"Now there is where I really won't know what I'm doing," Hapi says while moving her legs to straddle his hips.

"I doubt you will need to do much besides suck on my clit, in all honesty—" Linhardt's words are then cut off by a gasp. All of a sudden, he feels her soft wetness engulf his clit, the weight and pressure of her hips keeping him down also contributing to the rush.

Her clit has already started getting hard again. Red and enticing against the skin of her soft stomach. Hapi then tentatively begins to move, rubbing her folds against Lin’s hard clit, applying more pressure by clenching her thighs together. Even though she was mostly naked, the moonlight now causes her skin to glow, somehow the sight of her thigh-high stockings digging into the meat of her thighs makes everything about her all the more intoxicating.

“Hapi—“ Linhardt gasps, reaching for her and grabbing onto her thighs.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes—“ he ruts his hips up against her, forming a delicious rhythm that matches their moans.

Hapi continues to roll her hips against him, experimenting until she finds what makes Linhardt moan the loudest. Seeing Linhardt there below her, writhing in ecstasy, his eyes struggling to stay open; Hapi very nearly feels like she too will lose herself again.

“I wanna...do this again, Linny.”

“Huh?” Linhardt asks while clinging desperately to her thighs.

“After this. I wanna do this with you...again. More times. Can we keep doing this together?”

Linhardt is so incredibly close to orgasm that he can hardly form words. But he does his best, for her. “What—do you think I would be done with you so soon?!” He sputters, his hips beginning to quiver uncontrollably.

Hapi shrugs while she continues to watch him. She reaches out both hands to brace herself, groping both breasts in the process. “I know that I’m not done with you,” she says pressing down against Linhardt’s convulsing hips until he lets out one final wail.


End file.
